<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Want For Christmas is You by phoenixnz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006986">All I Want For Christmas is You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz'>phoenixnz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville Christmas [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is Lois' Secret Santa?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Lois Lane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville Christmas [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Want For Christmas is You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is season 10 between "Luthor" and "Icarus"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“All right, everyone gather round.” The city editor sent a glare Lois’ way. She hadn’t even budged from her seat. “That includes you, too, Lane.”</p><p>She groaned softly, but joined the others gathering around the Christmas tree. She bumped into Cat Grant and scowled. The perky blonde was seriously annoying and had got even worse with her hero hate. </p><p>Speaking of heroes, she thought, shooting a glance at her tall, dark and handsome personal hero. Ever since she had learnt he was the Blur and he’d told her everything, their relationship had just become even better. There were no secrets between them. No walls. She was free to be herself because he knew her, warts and all. </p><p>God, she loved him. </p><p>Randall held up a Santa hat. “So, you know what this is. Everyone’s names are on a slip and all you need to do is draw one out. The limit is twenty bucks. No swapping. The name you get is the person you buy for.”</p><p>Lois sighed. She hated Secret Santa. She almost always got someone she really knew nothing about and it was torture trying to find the right thing. While the limit was always the same, there was inevitably someone who would buy some cheap gimmicky thing that would just end up in the trash. Her first year at the Planet, her Secret Santa had given her a dictionary. An old beat-up one at that. Okay, so she wasn’t exactly a good speller, but that added insult to injury.</p><p>She watched as one by one the reporters went up and drew out their slips. She could tell from some of the expressions that they hadn’t got the person they wanted, which kind of missed the whole point of the Secret Santa. </p><p>Randall waved the hat at her and with a sigh she drew out a name. She glanced at the slip. Oh, great, she thought. Cat. </p><p>She went back to sit at her desk. Clark sat opposite her.</p><p>“So, who’d you get?” she asked. </p><p>“That’s a secret,” he told her.</p><p>“Come on, Smallville.”</p><p>“That’s not how it works, Lois.”</p><p>“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>She scowled at him. “Don’t be such a boy scout.”</p><p>He gazed evenly at her. “I am not a boy scout!” He continued to gaze at her until she could feel the blush creeping up her neck and over her cheeks. He definitely wasn’t a boy scout in other areas. </p><p>She had to salvage something from the situation. Her dignity at least. </p><p>“Fine,” she said, getting up from her desk. “Have it your way,” she shot back before flouncing off. </p><p>It was a pity Chloe wasn’t around to help her find the perfect gift for Cat. Clark didn’t even know where her cousin had gone. Just that she’d shut down all her online accounts and disappeared. </p><p>Lois sighed as she explored Macy’s in the local mall. Knowing her luck, Cat had drawn her name out and would probably bake cookies or something. Ugh. Lois did have a sweet tooth but she drew the line at Christmas cookies. </p><p>She wondered what Clark had planned for her Christmas gifts. She had told him years ago that as a child she had always sneaked a look at the presents her parents had bought for her so she could at least pretend to be thrilled. Not that they’d ever given her anything bad. </p><p>Christmas after her mother died had been difficult. Her father had just given her and Lucy gift certificates or something. They hadn’t even bothered to get a Christmas tree. Her first real Christmas had been her first year in Smallville. Clark, probably on sufferance, since they hadn’t exactly been best friends then, had invited both her and Chloe to the farm for Christmas dinner. Clark’s parents had handed her a little gift, saying it wasn’t much but she had still loved them for it. </p><p>Just as she had made the decision to leave the department store, she spotted the perfect gift. She paid for it and had it wrapped. </p><p>A week or so later, they once more gathered around the tree. For once, Randall had decided not to be a Scrooge and had allowed them to take an hour’s break from work. Christmas carols were playing and someone had brought in finger food. There was even eggnog. </p><p>All the gifts had been wrapped and placed under the tree. Lois had been dying to rummage through the gifts to see which one was hers, but hadn’t had the opportunity. Of course, it didn’t help that her boyfriend would give her a stern look every time she passed by the tree. </p><p>Randall began calling out names and doling out the gifts. Cat looked surprised and even happy with the Hello Kitty day-planner Lois had bought her. She looked around, trying to identify her Secret Santa, but Lois kept a straight face. </p><p>Clark’s gift was disappointing. Whoever had drawn his name had obviously meant it as a joke, but he didn’t look happy with the pocket version of ‘Sex for Dummies’. </p><p>The gifts continued to be given out but Lois’ name was still not called. The pile dwindled and finally there was nothing. Randall frowned.</p><p>“That’s it. Oh, wait. There’s one more.” He pulled what looked suspiciously like an envelope from between the tree branches. It had obviously been well hidden. “Lane, this is for you.”</p><p>She wondered if it was a gift card and ripped the envelope open. Inside was a greeting card. Slipped inside that was clearly homemade gift vouchers. As she read the vouchers, she felt herself blushing. </p><p>Only her boyfriend would come up with such a wonderful gift, she thought as she sat down at her desk. Not only was he taking her out for a romantic dinner for Christmas Eve, but he was promising her full body massages. Naked body massages. She could feel her nerves tingling in anticipation. </p><p>A hand on her shoulder startled her. </p><p>“Merry Christmas from your Secret Santa,” Clark whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>